Product dispensers are used for a variety of purposes and for a variety of applications. It is commonly desired to have a product dispenser secured to a mounting member and readily available.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art devices and provides for a product dispenser connector configured and arranged to be secured to a variety of mounting members.